1. Field
Apparatuses, methods and systems consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to setting up destination and providing information, and more particularly, to a terminal apparatus which sets up destination by sharing position information, and a method and a system thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automobile global positioning system (GPS) navigation unit generally guides routes based on destination information inputted by a driver. Specifically, a driver inputs the destination information about a point of interest into the navigation unit. Accordingly, the navigation unit provides at least one search result based on the destination information inputted by the driver, and suggests routes from the current position of the vehicle to the destination based on the search results selected by the driver.
Thus, because related art GPS navigation units provide routes according to destination information inputted by a driver, the driver should be aware of the destination address or the name that he is trying to move to. If a driver does not have the destination address or name, he may have difficulty in obtaining routes from the GPS navigation unit.
Particularly, a driver may have to input the destination address into the GPS navigation unit while driving a vehicle. In this case, because the driver cannot focus on the driving, he may be exposed to the risk of being involved in an accident.
Furthermore, if roads expand or new roads are opened, and if map data of the GPS navigation unit is not updated regularly, the GPS navigation unit may provide incorrect information to a user based on map data that has not been updated to a destination that a driver requests. For example, it is possible to shorten the distance of travel from points A to B by using a recently-constructed road. However, if the map data of the GPS navigation unit is not updated to a newest version, the GPS navigation unit provides routes based on old roads without providing information about the new road. Thus, a driver may be unable to arrive at the destination in an efficient or timely manner.